In This Life or the Next
by RelenaS
Summary: Something is bothering Hermione, and Draco finds out about it. Then something else happens that brings them closer then they really want to be, or do they? Not Conventional.
1. Smiles

In This Life or the Next  
  
Chapter One: Smiles  
  
Hermione Granger, top student at Hogworts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry stepped onto the bright red train at platform nine and three quarters.  
  
Harry and Ron were two compartments back, but Hermione felt like being alone on the train this time.  
  
Putting her robes on first thing, she sat down by the window and watched the scenery pass by.  
  
Summer hadn't been anything spectacular; she read while watching Ron and Harry practice flying around the Weasley hidden field. It was relaxing, but it felt sad at the same time. They normally had some kind of adventure over at the Weasley's humble burrow.  
  
She had to go home early that year, her dad managed to get a letter to her.  
  
If nothing spectacular happened in Hermione's opinion, it was because she was trying to forget.  
  
Trying to forget what happed after she went home.  
  
Her mother had given birth to her little sister, the reason she was called home early, and that made her smile. She helped out in taking care of Little Emily. She enjoyed it.  
  
But when she pulled out her schoolbooks, her mom screamed.  
  
She didn't want Hermione's gifts to ever be near the baby. She didn't want her new baby to be different.  
  
She wanted a 'normal' child.  
  
A tear fell down her cheek as she remembered.  
  
Hermione had then finished her homework quickly out of the sight of the baby, and went back to caring for it with her mother.  
  
This was fine for a while.  
  
Then her mother decided that her other daughter's presence could affect the child, and banished Hermione to her room for the rest of the summer.  
  
The tear that had fallen before, was nothing compared to the streams coming down unnoticed by her conscious self.  
  
She curled up into herself and tried to sleep some.  
  
She had disobeyed her mother at times during the summer. She often visited the baby when her mother and father were sleeping.  
  
Her father thought that her mother was being unfair, but decided not to do anything.  
  
The baby seemed to like her. Hermione rocked the child so that it wouldn't cry, and wake her parents. She sang to it softly.  
  
She would have loved to play with her little sister, but she was afraid that Emily would laugh so loud.  
  
The door to the compartment opened.  
  
"Granger." A voice called.  
  
She looked up and saw Malfoy scowling at her.  
  
"What am I too late? Who harassed you before I had a chance?" he smirked, and then frowned.  
  
He saw the tears falling down her cheeks and the slight puffiness of her eyes. He, Draco Malfoy, had never ever been able to make her go to tears like that. Yeah sure he could make her furious, and in their second year he got weeping out of her, but he had never brought this much sadness to her face.  
  
In a weird disturbed way, it made him feel jealous.  
  
He walked over and crouched in front of her. "Come on, who did this to you?"  
  
She put a hand up to her face and felt the wetness of her tears. "Why does it matter Malfoy." She stated softly not trusting her own voice.  
  
"Well, it matters quite a bit, Granger, because I should be the only person to make you cry." He handed her a clean piece of cloth. "Now who did this." He stated no longer asking.  
  
Hermione sighed; he was acting strange, almost as if he was being protective of her. In a strange freaky way, that had mainly to do with the fact that he appeared to want to be the only person to make her sad.  
  
"My mother." She gave up.  
  
He blinked. "Your mother?" he stood up, "Why would you own mother want you to cry?"  
  
"She didn't do it on purpose MAFLOY!" Hermione snapped at him.  
  
"That's no good.." he sat in front of her, "Tell me what made you this upset?"  
  
"My mother pulled a 'you're a freak' scene." At his apparent confusion, she took another breath and tried to explain it. "Like most pureblood wizards hate the un-magical populous of the world, the un-magical look at the magical populous of the world as if they were freaks of nature. Some hide it and live with the differences, showing it when they can no longer hide it, AKA my mother, Some absolutely hate the other kind AKA Your family and Harry's family. And some adore both sides, AKA Dumbledore. Get it?"  
  
"Yeah." He regarded her oddly, "I didn't realize that type of thing affected you much, I mean I call you Mudblood all the time don't I? It doesn't even faze you any more. If it does I can always think of ways to bring it up, I mean I can't lose to your mother, that's just pitiful!"  
  
Hermione looked at him oddly, "You don't understand, it's different when someone you trust, and love, calls you a freak because of what you are." Her tears had dried up. Malfoy had at least made her forget her sadness for a while.  
  
"Ok." He said standing, "Then here is the plan, you must smile. I will not allow anyone else to make you sad. Even if it is a loved one, if you ever feel like some one else is going to make you cry, you come tell me ok?"  
  
Hermione put up a half smile, "Watch it Malfoy, some one might think you care about me."  
  
He looked at her oddly, "What do you mean? Of course, I do, you're my form of entertainment, and you're basically useless if I'm not the one who is picking on you." He smirked, standing, "Got to go, and remember Mudblood, smile."  
  
Hermione wasn't quite sure what had just happened, as she watched him leave the compartment, but she just couldn't stop smiling.  
  
*.`~*`.*~*.`~*`.*~  
  
AN:  
  
Ok I don't know if I should write more on this, but I needed to stretch my writing mind so that I could actually work out of a blocked wall on my other stories.  
  
Tell me what you think. Should I leave it be or add more? If I add, it won't go how most of you will think. ^_^ I have another idea I might incorporate into this story.  
  
RELENA 


	2. I loved you forever and life times befor...

Chapter Two: I loved you forever and life times before. .. . ..  
  
Uther Pendragon, king over Great Britain, newly of course, watched out over the stone circles into the sunset.  
  
"You came." He said with a smile.  
  
His form changed and he was wearing deep blue robes and golden bracelets of serpents up and down his arms. On top of his head was a crown of the same snakes.  
  
"How could I not? I was brought here by my dreams, and my dreams never lie." A woman wearing a similar pair of robes walked up to him.  
  
She had beautiful wavy light brown locks. Around her wrists were Dragons, symbols of power, and healing, like snakes.  
  
"Igraine .. . .." Uther whispered bringing her closer.  
  
"No, Morgan, remember?" she smiled up at him, touching the moonstone ornament about her neck.  
  
They looked out to the sea.  
  
"But the priests knew." He said simply.  
  
The woman nodded her head gazing out to where the Isle of Atlas-Alamesios once shinned with its perfection. The isle now told as Atlantis.  
  
Morgan was simply her title, not a name, it meant priestess, and nothing more.  
  
"We are forsworn." The man sighed.  
  
"But we brought the secrets here so that they might never be lost. The priests bade us to do so!" she defended their actions.  
  
" We broke an oath that was made to the gods, and such an oath resound through all time, and we broke it, so we shall suffer for it." He sighed, "The great god, he gave us this power, the fire he stole, and since we have misused it, he must suffer. It was supposed to be lost Morgan!" he said to her, accusingly.  
  
"Maybe not, we built this temple so that all that wisdom may never die, perhaps one day mankind will learn not to use it for greed, but instead for all good."  
  
Tears streamed her face. The man swept her up in his arms.  
  
"I don't care what the priests say." He told her, "They tell us that true happiness is only found outside the great wheel of death and rebirth, I don't believe it. I love this earth, and I love being with you. They say this life is meant to teach us and help us become perfection, so that we might leave the wheel. But I don't want that." He faced her.  
  
"I love you Morgan, with a love stronger than death, and if I must give up that perfection, then I say, so be it. As long as I may be with you life after life thought the ages."  
  
He gazed onto the stones around him "people will forget, and this will become no more then a ring of stones, but I will remember and come back for you."  
  
"I as well" Repeated Morgan  
  
The image changed and instead of Morgan and the priest, Uther and Igraine faced each other, "I have loved you Igrane," he said as a smile played on his lips, "Forever and life times before that, and I will love you for every life time that shall follow."  
  
"Until the end of time." The child of Avalon said to her king.  
  
They changed again, into Nefertitti and Pharaoh, "You, my queen, hold my love and my heart, no other holds that right."  
  
"And you hold mine, as no other does." She repeated to him.  
  
Multiple times the forms changed again, not staying within chronological time. Each time the forms were either recognizable famous people, or just a man and a woman, nameless.  
  
They changed forms one last time, but remained within shadows.  
  
For the second light appeared on the faces, a witch and a wizard woke from their peaceful sleep in an unplotable castle somewhere in Wales.  
  
*`.*~`*.~  
  
"Stress." Hermione breathed. "Just stress."  
  
Nothing else logically came to mind when she remembered the dream that came to her on her first night back at the castle.  
  
"Mione?" she heard Lavender mumble from her left. "Is everything alright?"  
  
"Yeah, just a nightmare." She said to her friend.  
  
"You sure? You were mumbling some weird words I never head before." Lavender sat up in her bed and faced the sixteen year old Bookworm  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, as I said nightmare."  
  
"Why don't you tell me, Mother always said that dreams told never come back."  
  
"I might want this one back." Hermione told her friend, "It seems to be important even if it is rather scary."  
  
"Alright, suit yourself, but if you change your mind, I'm still here."  
  
Hermione nodded. Lavender nodded and went back to sleep.  
  
Looking at the clock, she read the time as 5:30 sighing she got up, it was only a half an hour until she normally woke anyway, a head start wouldn't hurt. Plus she might be able to write her mother and ask how Emily and everyone is doing.  
  
She stopped short of her dresser, seeing on it the same moonstone necklace that she wore in the dream.  
  
Walking up to make sure she wasn't seeing things, she noticed a note underneath it.  
  
"I thought that maybe you would like this back" it read, and that was it.  
  
Dumbledore's name came to mind, but the writing wasn't curvy in any means. It was strictly print.  
  
She picked up the paper. It was soft, like silk, whoever had given this to her had either a lot of money, or a great transfiguration power.  
  
Soon it vanished, leaving nothing.  
  
Hermione would have gone 'eep' if she weren't used to that kind of thing occurring.  
  
"I won't wear it." She said firmly putting it in her untouched drawers.  
  
"Mione you getting up?" Lavender stirred again.  
  
"I couldn't fall back asleep, it's nearly six any way." She explained.  
  
"Then I should get up as well." Lavender stood up and looked at her friend. "What wont you wear if you don't mind me asking?"  
  
Hermione blushed, "You weren't sleeping," she accused.  
  
"No, now what wont you wear."  
  
Hermione reached into the drawer and handed it over to Lavender, "You can have it."  
  
"It's so beautiful! But I can't wear this! Why won't you?"  
  
"It was sent to me and I have no clue who sent it, so naturally I would rather not risk it."  
  
"Come on Mione, try it on?" Lavender pressed.  
  
Hermione remembered the image beside her in the dream, and then said, firmly, to her friend "No."  
  
"Well, it feels wrong for anyone else to wear it, so I guess if you don't wear it, it shan't be worn." Lavender handed it back, "It does seem a shame, such a beautiful necklace gone to waste!"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and put it back.  
  
"Let's get ready for classes, shall we?" Hermione suggested.  
  
She, after dressing grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote a quick letter to her mom.  
  
"Mother, father, and Little Emily,  
  
I won't be coming home for winter or spring holidays, as according to your request for me to stay far from the baby.  
  
I would like to know what's going on over there, and I send Emily my love even if you do not tell her that.  
  
I arrived safely to school, but I need to know, should I make plans to stay over at Ron's for the entire summer?  
  
Write back soon.  
  
Mione~" she thought it was good.  
  
"Lavender, I need to send this letter off, I'll meet you down in the great hall when I'm done ok?"  
  
"Fine here, see you Hermione."  
  
And she ran up to the owlrey.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*  
  
Draco found himself sitting up in his bed sweating; the dream had indeed scared him.  
  
"What the fuck?" he whispered remembering the woman next to him in the dream. He shook his head furiously, "Nah, it's impossible." He ran his fingers through his hair, but stopped looking at his arms.  
  
From his wrists up to his shoulders, his arms were completely covered in snake tattoos.  
  
In the Dream, only the priest held the ornaments, all the other figures held the tattoos.  
  
"Shit." He whispered under his breath, "How in the hell do I explain this one?" he turned his arms about inspecting the tattoos. They had covered a great deal of skin, and if his memory served him, these tattoos stated clearly that, if he were born two thousand or so years earlier, he would be king. But old traditions faded, and the few who actually remembered, would think it just a normal tattoo.  
  
It also made little sense. If all that was a dream, then why was he given the rite of the King? Why did he posses the proof of loyalty from those who still practiced the Elder craft from the time when Muggles and Wizards lived peacefully together?  
  
This was all too confusing.  
  
Instead of driving himself to mental insanity, he chose an especially long sleeved robe to wear, and headed down to breakfast.  
  
After all, when he looked at the clock it was six. He was late.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: I know it seems totally different from the first chapter but work with me.  
  
I got the idea for the dream from the Mists of Avalon.  
  
Those who haven't read it should. I thought the story of Igraine and Uther was a good one since it fit Draco and Hermione just fine.  
  
Not to mentioned, for Igraine and Uther, the life times before had already happened, thus what Morgan/ Igraine was talking about.  
  
I won't revolve the story around the past idea until it is necessary; this was just perfect placement to introduce it. Later you'll see things get more into this.  
  
So enjoy!!  
  
RELENA 


	3. Slytherins and Gryffindors

Chapter Three: Slytherins and Gryffindors  
  
Draco walked into the great hall having taken his time getting there. He walked over to the half way full table of Slytherins, passing by the practically empty tables of the other three houses.  
  
Most people in the school looked over at their table with scorn, believing them all to be the same, dark power hungry witches and wizards. There were really three kinds of Slytherins.  
  
The first being the least noticed. There were about three per year, making around twenty-one. These were the Slytherins who, simply put, hated Voldemort. They were the few and the silent.  
  
Hardly anyone acknowledged their existence in this school, besides the other Slytherins, who despised them.  
  
The next group were the naïveté. These were the Slytherins who, if they didn't already support the dark mark, it was only a matter of time.  
  
The last group, the one Draco belonged to, where those who came from families of death eaters. This was by far the majority. These people knew they would either take the dark mark eventually, or die. They put it off as long as they could, enjoying life for as long as they could before being shunned by society, and having to hide their true faces.  
  
Draco's mind flashed to the image of his arms. It was ironic, but Draco knew that he would never need to worry himself over the dark mark again. After all, his arms were already swamped with tattoos.  
  
It felt as though a huge weight was lifted off him, knowing those markings were on his arms. Knowing that he had, even if it were strange, a life marked out for him. That life had little to do with Voldemort, as little as any life could in this day and age.  
  
"You're late." Pansy stated as he sat down by her.  
  
"Yeah, bad dream. It kept me longer then I had planned." He replied.  
  
"Take some dreamless sleep potion; I'm sure Snape will give you some."  
  
"Good idea, I'll ask him after class today."  
  
She nodded and they ate.  
  
"You know Draco," she started having finished. "You seem to be a little bit happier then normal, and with a bad dream that strikes me as odd."  
  
"I just feel as if I had a great burden released from me when I walked in here that's all."  
  
"Your father sent my father an owl, my father owled me and said you'll be taking the mark in October, His lordships orders." She smirked, "Do you still feel fine?"  
  
"Yes," he said almost grinning at her, "I believe I do."  
  
"Then whatever happened to you, I wish would happen to me." She pouted. "I'm taking mine in November."  
  
"Pansy, look at me." She did.  
  
"You do not want what happened to me, no matter how cheerful I might seem." He said darkly, looking at her as if she had just done something horribly wrong.  
  
"What did happen to you, if you don't mind me asking?"  
  
"Promise not to tell a soul?" he inquired, eyebrow raised.  
  
"Not unless my life's on the line." From any Slytherin, that was a definitely.  
  
"Come with me, I don't want anyone else to see."  
  
They walked out of the hall and turned down into the common room. Everyone was up at breakfast by then so it was empty.  
  
Draco pulled up his sleeves and showed them to Pansy.  
  
"Cool!" she cooed, "Where did you get it done?"  
  
"Nowhere, this came from my dream."  
  
"Your dream? As in residue?"  
  
Dream residue is an old wives tale among pure blood families. It states that if a dream holds any truth, of the future, or past, then something will happen. Whether it is a scars pain, mumbled words or arm tattoos, something will always occur to let you know, that your dream was indeed true.  
  
Draco nodded at pansy's comment.  
  
"What did you dream?"  
  
"My past, and my future at the same time, I'm still making sense of it, and parts seem too unreal to put simply." He looked down at his arms and rubbed the markings, "But I know I wont ever have to take the dark mark. What I will have to do, may just be worse though."  
  
"Oh Draco, are they magic? Will they fade, they are gorgeous!!"  
  
"I don't think they will leave me until my corpse rots and they are passed on."  
  
"Passed on?" Pansy interrupted, "what do you mean?"  
  
Draco sighed, "I've worn these before, many times, in many lives, once this shell is gone they will go on my next body."  
  
"Why keep yourself marked like that?"  
  
"It's my punishment from deeds I can't change that were done so long ago that I know those records aren't kept."  
  
"Does anyone share this burden, or is it just you?"  
  
Draco remembered the last couple in his dream, the person standing by him, "One person, but that person doesn't yet know I don't believe, and it would be VERY good if they never found out. Pansy you must promise me again not to tell anyone."  
  
"I promise." And from a Slytherin, it meant that not even death could part the information from them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione sat, moving her eggs about on her plate.  
  
Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Lavender all watched her with growing concern. She was never this quiet on the first day of classes.  
  
"Mione?" Ron started to say but he was interrupted by a glass chiming. Dumbledore stood and Ron knew he couldn't speak until the headmaster was done.  
  
"May I have your attention, I know that the entire hall is not present, but I know word will get to them, for year's one through five and year seven, there will be a masquerade on Halloween, this should give you plenty of time to prepare.  
  
"Sixth years, as many might have noticed, are not included for they will be taking a class trip during the month of October. Further details on this trip shall be provided later tonight in this hall, after dinner for all Sixth years to attend. Now I believe classes should start soon, so off you all go." And he waved at them to get up and start leaving. Once out of the hall Ron tried again, "What is bothering you Mione?"  
  
"Nothing really, just the dream I had last night."  
  
"The one she refused to tell me about." Lavender added.  
  
"Come on Mione tell us, maybe it will help?" Harry suggested.  
  
"Maybe later." She told them, not really planning on keeping that particular promise.  
  
The other four shrugged and decided to leave it be. Ginny left the group at the staircases as she went to charms.  
  
The rest walked down to the Potions classroom.  
  
"Is it me, or does Malfoy seem to be smiling?" Harry confused.  
  
The other three looked over quickly, and then nodded at Harry.  
  
"I wonder what happened to him. Finally found the right bitch?" Lavender suggested.  
  
They all laughed, even Hermione couldn't help herself.  
  
"Yeah right who would ever?" Ron asked.  
  
They all laughed again.  
  
"Forty points from Gryffindor for laughing in my class room," Snape said coldly as he entered the room.  
  
Everyone shut up and faced foreword without a second thought.  
  
"Now since I really don't feel like grading essays right off the bat, you all will be creating potions known as Alamesios. Any one care to brief me on the strangeness of the name?"  
  
Hermione kept her hand down. She didn't like this answer.  
  
Harry noted this and noted how Malfoy had raised his hand.  
  
"Well, isn't this a pleasant change, Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"It comes from Atlas- Alamesios, which is the true name for the fabled isle of Atlantis." He said easily.  
  
"Interesting, not the answer I was looking for but close, Ms. Granger?" He asked, even though her hand was down, he knew that out of everyone, she might have the correct answer.  
  
"It means Perfection. And since majority of this class can't make perfect potions, not even myself at times; it's ironic that we might be making perfection itself, as the potion is sometimes referred to as."  
  
"Yes, and oddly enough you and Mr. Malfoy answered the question from the two views I wasn't expecting." He turned and started to write on the board "both of your fellow classmates are correct, however most learn that Alamesios makes things return to their original form, and that is considered perfection. Mr. Malfoy gave how its name is in the true name of Atlantis, which is not known for sure. Atlantis as the fable goes, believed itself above the gods, and it was punished for it.  
  
"Ms. Granger said that Alamesios means perfection, which is not necessarily true as the fact that Alamesios is in a tongue long lost, and how Ms. Granger believes to know that it means perfection comes to me a little odd. Either way, you get the idea." Snape regarded the two once more. "Both Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy shall remain after class."  
  
Pansy looked over at Hermione with a calculating look. "Draco," she whispered.  
  
"Later," he hissed.  
  
She obeyed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~~*  
  
AN: chapter three all done.  
  
Review please and tell me what you thing  
  
Relena 


	4. Tears

Chapter Four: Tears  
  
When the rest of the class left, Hermione and Draco, who both were sitting in their seats, looked at Snape.  
  
Snape was in turn regarding the pair with calculating eyes.  
  
"Twice." He said, "Twice an odd occurrence has happened among your year, first with Mr. Potter being a Snakemouth, now with you two." He sighed and faced Hermione. "Why do you assume that Alamesios means perfection?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know sir, I just do. When I hear the word, or name, the idea of perfection just comes to mind, so I trusted that it meant that." She lowered her head.  
  
Snape smirked "Tell me Ms. Granger, what does The City of Serpent or Temple of Orion mean to you?"  
  
In an odd way she knew Snape hadn't spoken those words, but it was those she heard, but she didn't want to be right, "Nothing professor."  
  
"I see," his eyes told him that he knew that she was lying.  
  
"What did you wish me to say professor?"  
  
"Get out Ms. Granger, now."  
  
"What about me professor?" Draco asked rising from his seat.  
  
"You will have your dreamless sleep potion on your bed-stand for tonight." And he walked out of the room.  
  
Hermione felt awful, she swore she'd get away from all that, she swore she'd forget, and what did she do? Tell the entire class it seemed like.  
  
"Granger?" Malfoy asked coming over to her, he put his hand on her shoulder, "Now what did I tell you?"  
  
She shook her head. "Professor Snape and a dumb dream unsettled me." She told him as she promised, but she didn't know why she kept the deal. He was her enemy after all, and was only doing this because he wanted to be the only one to make her mad.  
  
More tears came.  
  
"Now stop that!" he ordered, "I told you, I'm the only one who can piss you off, nothing else matters, no one else matters." He whispered the last part.  
  
If Hermione didn't know better, it sounded almost as if he were saying, "I won't allow anyone to make you sad, and I won't let anything make you sad. It doesn't matter if they try to, they can't make you sad, for they don't matter; only I should matter to you."  
  
It was almost as if he cared.  
  
Which if her memory served her, he did, he had said so himself.  
  
He was probably contemplating the same thing, from what she saw through her tears.  
  
She leaned into him.  
  
He held her.  
  
"Don't cry for anyone else." He ordered.  
  
She nodded into his chest.  
  
Once she was done crying, he tilted her face up. "Smile." He ordered  
  
She couldn't help it; a grin came to her face.  
  
It was rather funny having her enemy telling her to be happy. Well, not actually telling, ordering.  
  
"You'll be late for Charms." He said simply, and he left grabbing his bag.  
  
Hermione wiped her eyes and made sure she looked presentable before leaving.  
  
Malfoy was right. He was the only person who should be able to piss her off; no one else was worth it.  
  
She ran upstairs  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Today we will be discussing the moonstone."  
  
Hermione had barely made it on time, to the joy and relief of her friends.  
  
No one had realized that she had been crying just a few moments ago, and she was grateful.  
  
"Moonstones hold the power to awaken memories of the soul, they are often hard to come by and are quite rare, the larger they are. If a moonstone is worn by someone who had just had their memory modified, they would remember as they did before the spell was administered. There are three kinds, Blue, milk and fire. Blues awaken memories of fate, perhaps sadder memories, and true feelings. Milk awakens most memories of importance. And fire, those of the heart only. The most affective, and the hardest to find are the Blue Moonstones. The rules for the three are for naturally lost memories; all artificial memory modification should be able to be regained by any of the three. Are there any questions?"  
  
No one raised their hand; Lavender however regarded Hermione oddly. She knew what the bookworm kept in her drawer.  
  
"Now that we have gone over that, we shall be studying the 'obliverate' charm. Now move your wands with mine.. .. . .. .."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
On their way to lunch Lavender called up to Harry and Ron  
  
"You boys mind if I keep Mione for a second? I need to ask her something."  
  
"Sure, make it quick, though, she didn't eat much this morning." Harry agreed. Ron nodded as well.  
  
"What's going on?" Lavender asked once the two were out of range. "First the weird dream this morning, then the moonstone. You absolutely refused to wear it. Don't you dare tell me you didn't know what it did, what is going on, what do you want to forget?"  
  
"A lot Lavender, please I don't want to discuss it right now ok?"  
  
"Sure, you said later though."  
  
Hermione nodded remembering perfectly. "I said maybe." She reminded her friend.  
  
"Now you have to tell me, it's no good keeping things to yourself." Hermione refused to relent, as Lavender soon realized, sighing in defeat she started to the grand hall, "Come on, Ron will kill me if I kept you longer."  
  
'Ironic', Hermione thought, she had told Malfoy so easily, what was bothering her, without saying what she wanted to hide. He understood. And Lavender had automatically assumed that she hadn't told anyone since she didn't tell her Harry Ron or Ginny.  
  
She shook her head mentally and followed her friend to the great hall.  
  
~*~*~****~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They hadn't bothered her at lunch, but at dinner she was pounded with questions that ranged from, "What happened in your dream," to "What does Lavender mean, you have a sapphire moonstone the size of your fist?"  
  
The whole table around her joined into the conversation trying to get something out of Hermione.  
  
"STOP!" she shouted. The hall became quiet, and everyone looked at her. She lowered her voice so that only her table could hear. "My mom turned into a Dursley." She stated, Every Gryffindor had heard the stories about Harry's aunt, uncle and cousin. "She doesn't want me within a mile of my little new born baby sister." She explained, "Because she wants a 'normal' child. I have no clue who sent the moonstone to me or why I have it." She started her lies in the last part. "And I don't remember my dream anymore so I can't tell you, so that's all I can offer." The table seemed to accepted this.  
  
She felt sad remembering everything again, and the tears threatened to show on her face. "Don't cry for anyone else." The words echoed in her mind and her sadness was lifted from her, like a burden she didn't even realize she was carrying. It was amazing that what her enemy had said was what made the largest difference.  
  
"You look rather happy." Lavender teased.  
  
"Yeah I am"  
  
"Didn't I tell you it would help to talk about it?" Hermione didn't know about that, but nodded her head anyway.  
  
Lavender looked all high and mighty.  
  
Hermione stole a look over at the Slytherin table. Malfoy was talking with his friends, smiling and laughing.  
  
"Smile." The order entered her mind as she faced her friends, and she broke out in a large grin. "Thanks guys for listening" she made to hug each of them.  
  
"Hay!" Neville said from behind them "Look up at the high table."  
  
They all turned wondering what they were to look at and found out instantly.  
  
Snape's hair was sticking out in all directions and was completely fuchsia pink.  
  
Hermione, while everyone else was caught up in Snape's new do , looked over to find Draco winking at her.  
  
She smiled.  
  
The fact that he refused to let anyone make her sad besides himself, was kind of nice. First of all, he got her revenge for her, and second, after he was done with them, she presumed that they wouldn't dare make her sad or mad again.  
  
It was almost as if he were her bodyguard, to protect her from sadness.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Now I believe that Professor Snape has tamed his hair and the rest of the school has left, we can begin, now move up there is plenty of room, I want to make sure you can hear me."  
  
The remaining amount of students quickly moved up closer to Dumbledore and took their seats once more.  
  
"Attention all Sixth years." Dumbledore started the informative meeting. "On September 30th you'll all be boarding the Hogwarts Express with Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, and Professor Sprout. Your teachers will be going between the school and their group, so try not to make life any harder for them,  
  
"You'll be delivered to many European and surrounding area's historically magical sites, ending in different areas. When you return on November 1st, you shall rest since you will be arriving at night, and on the second, I expect you each to have chosen a site of your preference.  
  
"According to your choice, you shall be placed in groups for a history project with information in one other area of study. This will be a large project and worth most of your overall grade for this year."  
  
McGonagall Stood up "We will be visiting a total of six sites spending five days at each place. Pack accordingly. Houselves will clean your things up as we travel to a new destination, so I suggest at least five outfits. Muggle and Magical. That is all."  
  
"One more thing," Snape added standing, "Don't get comfortable with the idea you'll be with your friends. You'll be separated into four groups, and not into your respected houses. You'll be with a fair mixture of each house, preferably two of each unless we come up odd. So if you can suggest a group of eight of so with equal representation, then we may let you be in that group instead of a randomly chosen one."  
  
"I believe that is all," Dumbledore finished, a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye.  
  
The sixth years filled out of the hall.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~  
  
AN:  
  
Liking?  
  
Next chappie is the start of the trip!!  
  
Enjoy!!  
  
RELENA 


	5. Magical Tours

Chapter Five: Magical Tours  
  
"Group One, under my Supervision, Potter, Patil, Pavarti, Goyle Crabbe, Abbott, Grayson, Jury, and Smith!" McGonagall announced.  
  
Hermione Ron and lavender were clutching hands hoping to be assigned in the same group.  
  
Things had gone back to normal after their first day, and everything had gone smoothly. Malfoy had been sending Hermione Sleeping drought Viva House elves with the note stating 'Dreams Yeah right, losing to them, not going to happen. This should help you out there.' It was rather funny.  
  
She burned them just in case anyone read them and got the wrong idea.  
  
Lavender was curious about the droughts, and when Mione explained that she kept dreaming about her mother (lie), Lavender left it.  
  
Snape Stepped forward "Those under my care! Malfoy! Parkinson! Brown, Granger, Hill, Wright, and last of the lot Freely."  
  
Ron was eventually placed in the last group with Pavarti's sister.  
  
Hermione tried with all her might to hide her joy in the fact that she was with Malfoy.  
  
"MALFOY!" she exclaimed. "With all of our luck!"  
  
"Don't complain, you aren't with the idiotic duo!" Harry grumbled.  
  
"Yeah but you have McGonagall, we have Snape." Lavender explained the difference, "And the slut and Malfoy. Tell me, how it gets worse."  
  
"All six year students are to report to their own compartments on the Hogwarts express with their assigned teachers." McGonagall's voice called over the school.  
  
"I believe that did it." Harry said, "We have to travel on the train with them."  
  
On the train, Hermione and Lavender sat with each other, until Snape arrived.  
  
The two single words resounding from his mouth "Assigned seats." Put everyone in a far worse mood.  
  
"Section A bench 1: Granger and Malfoy. Section A Bench 2 Brown and Parkinson, Section B bench 1 :Freely and Hill and the remaining seats go to the last two, enjoy." And he left, putting a very powerful sealing charm on the door, with a muggle lock.  
  
"We'll, it could be worse." Hermione said merrily.  
  
"Don't say that, it just might." Lavender said rather scared, considering what had happened that last time.  
  
"Granger," Parkinson started, "Where do you think we'll be going first?"  
  
"I don't know." She stated, rather lost.  
  
"Call the daily prophet!" Malfoy exclaimed laughing "The mudblood doesn't know something!!"  
  
Hermione smirked, "Well, Malfoy, if you think you can do better, where are we headed first?"  
  
"Gatsburry," he stated.  
  
"The church?" Lavender asked.  
  
The three in their section nodded  
  
"How did you find out Draco?" Pansy asked sweetly.  
  
"I asked Snape where I should have my father foreword my allowance."  
  
"Must be nice." Hermione sighed.  
  
"Jealous?" Malfoy smirked.  
  
"Of you?" she grimaced, "Never."  
  
Pansy and Lavender exchanged looks.  
  
Lavender bent in, "Flirting?"  
  
"Definitely." Pansy agreed "But why?"  
  
"Beats me."  
  
Pansy however had formulated a theory.  
  
"Oh Draco!!" Pansy said suddenly, "I just remembered I needed to talk to you about something." She winked at his arms. And he understood perfectly.  
  
"When we get to where we are staying." "Alright."  
  
In section B, The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were regarding the group in Section A oddly.  
  
Since when did Slytherins and Gryffindors get along?  
  
And since when did Malfoy gladly talk with a muggle born?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the Hotel Pansy pulled Draco to the side.  
  
"What do you plan on doing if we come to a rather hot place? Wear long sleeves? It will be quite apparent you're hiding something, and those snakes are far more harmless then what they will jump to." Pansy informed him  
  
"Then I'll wear short sleeves, Its no big, I'm supposed to be tough any way."  
  
"What if they figure it out?"  
  
"Then they'll be too confused, Pansy, to say anything."  
  
"What about Granger?" Pansy said in a weird tone of voice, "You two seem far closer now that we are out of the school."  
  
"If she found out, she won't tell, she has her own demons to deal with anyway."  
  
"That's not what I meant, Draco, and you damn well know it." she sneered, "Since when were you and the mud blood so close??"  
  
"We aren't, and we never have been, you should probably get your eyes fixed or something because me and Granger are fighting worse then ever." He explained, exhausted.  
  
"Insult her." Pansy said disbelievingly.  
  
"Above all other Mubloods, Granger has to be the worst case scenario. Not only is her blood tainted, but her ideals and goals are as well, just being around her makes me feel like I need a bath." He said whole-heartedly.  
  
"Ok," she sighed, still no believing, "Your fine, come on, we have to un- pack."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When they arrived at Gatsburry, Hermione had her breath taken away. They took a Muggle Taxi from their suit. Which had proven to be more trouble then it should have been.  
  
After spending the five days going to services, in which Draco often left when he could, they left for their next destination. Not much had changed.  
  
Pansy and Lavender became rather close over the aspiring time they spent together.  
  
Draco and Hermione avoided each other most of the time, not wanting to have to deal with insulting each other when the trip was becoming rather enjoyable.  
  
When they were on the plane headed for Ireland, Snape allowed them to choose their own seats.  
  
Hermione got the window on the left side of the plane, Lavender sat beside her Pansy got the aisle seat by Lavender, and Draco was by the other window.  
  
The other four moved accordingly behind the group.  
  
The Trip was comfortable, making Hermione occasionally having to explain how to hear the moving pictures on the over-head screens.  
  
They soon arrived, and were lead, by taxi drivers sent to pick them up, to their hotel, where Hermione, being the only muggle born, asked for their rooms.  
  
"Tonight, I teach the rest of you how to function in muggle society." She said all importantly as they unpacked.  
  
No one objected. It was difficult after all to ask her for the simplest of things.  
  
They toured the great castles of Ireland, and the older villages, learning from a much different Snape about their history in relevance to magic.  
  
Hermione thought this most inspiring.  
  
But she didn't want it as her chosen area.  
  
She was holding out.  
  
"This castle is famous for the Banshees and ghouls that inhabit it!" their guide said merrily. She was a muggle so, in accordance with Ministry regulations, any Banshees and Ghouls had to keep fair distance.  
  
Hermione became held up by a beautiful portrait, of a lady in brown curls. The lady was involved in an dramatic love triangle that caused their country to be conquered.  
  
How Mione knew?  
  
This woman was one of the many women plaguing her dreams at night when she neglected her potion.  
  
"Come to bring me comfort?" a whisper asked. Hermione looked on top of the frame to see the woman from her dreams looking down at her.  
  
Her hair had become black, so Hermione knew she was a banshee, and with good reason.  
  
"Hello, Lady Anne" Hermione nodded her head.  
  
"You know my name!" she smiled, and floated down, "what a smart witch you are."  
  
"Thank you, I've seen you in my dreams." Hermione notified her.  
  
"Really?" her eyes flashed down, "Why don't you wear the moonstone?"  
  
"I'm," she paused, "Scared of it." She said softly.  
  
"Don't be dear, for it's not the stone, but what it represents. It resembles your undying love for him. Why do you fear love?"  
  
"He doesn't love me." She said flatly, "And I despise him."  
  
"Your lives have led you that way, but in your hearts, you both realize that you cannot live without the other." She notified the girl.  
  
"I'm without him now." Hermione defended.  
  
"But what about when you're sad? Isn't he there in an instant?" The banshee's eyes twinkled.  
  
"He wasn't always."  
  
"He needed to grow up my dear. Don't worry your fear wont last."  
  
"That's what I fear."  
  
"You don't want to love him?"  
  
"No, I just don't like the cycle."  
  
"It's your punishment, descendant of Morgan. Accept it gratefully, and love."  
  
"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" she turned and saw Lavender pointing her wand at Anne.  
  
"No, you mortal, have no business speaking with me." Anne said coolly.  
  
Hermione knew she would gain no harm from Anne, but she wasn't sure about Lav.  
  
"Lavender, I'll be right there, go on ahead." Hermione tried to get her friend.  
  
"No, Banshees try to lure you in from your sadness, and then they kill you."  
  
"Wrong demon Lav," Hermione edited, "your thinking of Kelpies."  
  
"I best go, Morgan." Anne whispered and vanished.  
  
"No Hermione, Kelpies drown you after luring you into a river or lake." Lavender said dropping her guard. "come on, we're way behind."  
  
And they stared walking, "You know Lav?"  
  
"Hum?"  
  
"I can't have false information; tell me all you know about Banshees."  
  
By that time, they had caught up with everyone, and they all heard Lavender lecture.  
  
Once they had learned all they ever wanted to about ghouls, poltergeists, Sirens and Banshees they boarded the plane yet again. This time they were headed to Romania to learn about dragons.  
  
Hermione and Lavender were looking foreword to seeing Ron's older brother Charlie.  
  
Draco was dreading the heat.  
  
*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~  
  
AN: I know this was kind of choppy.  
  
Forgive me I wanted to get to the good ones.  
  
Oh well, we get an adventure with the dragons, Then we go onto the next two, and they end in Stonehenge!! So wait! 


	6. Denial

Chapter Six: Denial  
  
Hermione walked around the large hut they were sharing with Charlie's friends, and of course Charlie.  
  
They were going over dragon history, and Romania's history of dragons.  
  
But this was their day off.  
  
Hermione had another dream; however, she had taken the dreamless sleep potion. It was confusing.  
  
The four from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw left with Charlie earlier to do some extra work; Pansy and lavender went off early as well.  
  
Hermione wasn't sure where Snape and Draco were, but she didn't care.  
  
She kept pacing.  
  
This dream was the worst one yet. It was a true terror, she saw all the souls of the past 'her'(s) crying because she broke their promise.  
  
It was maddening!  
  
Why couldn't she be allowed to find her own way to him? Why did they keep haunting her?  
  
"Granger," a soft deep voice said behind her.  
  
She turned to see a rather wet and shocked Draco Malfoy.  
  
He had apparently gotten out of the shower just moments before.  
  
"I thought you went out with Pansy." He said, shocked.  
  
"I hung back, I needed to think of something."  
  
"What?" he sat down at the table, facing her.  
  
"The dream."  
  
"What dream?" he scowled, "Didn't I tell you to take the potion?"  
  
"I did." She whispered, walking over to the table.  
  
"The potion is designed to stop all dreaming." He lectured.  
  
"I know that." A tear fell on the wooden table, "I even checked it this morning, it's fine, but I dreamed."  
  
"Granger, don't start crying, I don't want one of Weasel's friends to curse me." He stood up and walked over to her.  
  
He kneeled beside her and took her face in his hands, gently.  
  
"What did I say about crying?" he asked as he whipped off her tears with his thumbs, dropping his hands so that she could finish the job.  
  
"'Don't cry for any one else,'" she quoted, "I remember."  
  
"And smiling?" he prompted.  
  
"Smile and only you should be able to break it, I remember." She gave him a teary smile.  
  
"Lets get some air, let me throw on something and we'll walk." He suggested.  
  
She nodded.  
  
He was back quickly with black slacks and a red t-shirt on.  
  
She then took notice of his arms.  
  
She would ask once they were out.  
  
The area around which Charlie worked was a great open area, with parts hidden from all else. Almost like your own area code.  
  
Draco and Hermione walked out to the Tree Lake, as was dubbed by one of the residents.  
  
They sat on a flat stone by the waters edge.  
  
"You dreamed about the past." He accused.  
  
"Our past." Hermione edited.  
  
"Yes." Draco said darkly. "I guess you could say that, what scares you though?"  
  
"I saw them, all of them, dieing and cursing me, crying, saying I'm breaking the promise they died for. Like I'm bloody hell responsible, like I should give up my life and do what is bid of me!" she cursed and threw a rock into the clam lake.  
  
"You needed to get that out." Draco commented.  
  
"Yeah." She looked up at him, "Tell me Malfoy, why does it bother you to see me cry."  
  
"It does because I didn't cause it." His voice had changed.  
  
"You're lying."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Are too, why? Why do you always comfort me? Why do you act as if you care then lie about it? Why do support those markings proudly?" she pointed at the snakes "Don't tell me I'm the only one against this entire idea!"  
  
"I'M NOT!" he shouted. "I hate this as much as you do. I hate being forced to do something I don't like. And I hate the fact that I'm actually falling for you, willingly." He whispered the last part, and hid his head. "I hate you Granger, but, for some reason seeing you sad hurts, it really hurts, the curtacious isn't so hard." He hit the stone. "Why? I didn't want this any more than you, you're just fighting it better."  
  
"What are we going to do?" she asked the lake.  
  
"Accept fate?" he whispered.  
  
"NO! If I actually am supposed to eventually love you Draco then I want to love you on my own!"  
  
He starred at her. "You said my first name," he whispered.  
  
"Yeah, I mean we are in the same boat together, why don't we just drop the formalities and just deal with this."  
  
"You're faltering too, Hermione," he watched her slight shiver at the use of her name.  
  
"I want to hate you Draco, Caring, liking, or possibly loving, seems, well, unnatural."  
  
"Maybe it's because we are fighting it?" Draco suggested logically.  
  
"Possible, but not likely, I feel in little control."  
  
"I feel more control, so I can't say anything to that."  
  
"Why do you wear them?" she asked after a long pause.  
  
"Hum?" He faced her.  
  
"The snakes." She pointed at his arms, "Have you accepted it?"  
  
"I heard Brown speaking of a moonstone you posses, but won't wear, I guess it's a similar situation, I was given these, and unlike yours, mine is permanent. I can't take it off" he sighed, "If I have to love you, I agree, I want to find you on my own, whoever decided this 'pre-telling' crap should die a horrible death."  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"You feeling better?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks for talking this out, Draco."  
  
"I'm glad it's finally water under the bridge. A deal?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"We ignore the gods, and find our own way, agreed? Screw destiny."  
  
"Agreed," she said with a smile on her face.  
  
"You realize to defy something you must first accept that it is there, then prove your not afraid."  
  
"I," she started, scared at what he was suggesting.  
  
"Just wear the moonstone, think of it as an heirloom, nothing more."  
  
"What about the dreams?"  
  
"Just reoccurring dreams." he said firmly, as if to seal it.  
  
"And tears?"  
  
He looked at her sharply. "No more," he said inches from her face.  
  
She smiled, "No more."  
  
"Only smiles?"  
  
"Only smiles."  
  
"And to love?"  
  
"Is my choice, no one else's, no matter how dietetic they think they are."  
  
"Done, come on let's head back, having us both missing would not be good." He said standing.  
  
"Hug me."  
  
He stopped moving, "What?"  
  
"Hold me hug me, if we are defying destiny, should we embrace it first?" she said logically. "Plus if I have to live with not being near you I want one more hug."  
  
He kneeled and brought her in close.  
  
"Are you sure you aren't falling for me." He whispered, teasing  
  
"I know I am. That's why it's so hard." She whispered back.  
  
The separated after a while "Lets head in." and they walked back.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN:  
  
Fluff, Fluff and More Fluff,  
  
Hope you enjoy it.  
  
RELENA 


	7. The Power Of Fate

Chapter Seven: Power of Fate  
  
Hermione and Draco weren't greeted at the door, since no one was back yet. They went to their separate rooms, pretending they hadn't left.  
  
Tomorrow they would leave for the Nile in Africa. Hermione realized Draco would need to wear short sleeves, and thus, would show off his snakes.  
  
She prayed that his cunning side had thought of a plan.  
  
She was avoiding fate.  
  
'What fate?' she chided herself. 'I'm not under anyone's control!' she demanded, arguing with an unseen force.  
  
She started to pack, and her hands fell on her precious treasure, the Moonstone.  
  
She lifted it up, she knew on their first day gone, Lavender had placed it in her sack. Lavender appeared to be up to something, either way; she knew what she had to do.  
  
She unclasped the clip on the back of the chain and lifted it up.  
  
"Oh! You're putting it on! Pansy Pansy!!" Hermione had 'not' heard them come up.  
  
"Come on!" they both cheered.  
  
Hermione did want the first time putting it to be alone, it did seem rather personal, and having them around broke that.  
  
"What's with the noise?" Charlie came up, Draco behind him.  
  
"I'm putting on a necklace, and they're making a production of it!" Hermione chided.  
  
"Then it must be important," he sat down motioning Malfoy to do similar.  
  
Hermione sighed in frustration, but she caught Draco apologetic eye, and clamed down and lifted it up once more.  
  
Charlie recognized the gem at first glace. It was a magnificent Moonstone, the kind that brought back most memories, the very gem that was legend among Moon stone collectors.  
  
Hermione clasped it behind her neck, quietly whispering, "I am not a prisoner of my destiny, I choose my own."  
  
A soft breeze stirred up Hermione felt them all, all of her, floating around her.  
  
She knew their pains and their love of the many forms of Draco.  
  
"Anyone know what she's trying to remember?" Charlie asked, not aware.  
  
Looking at Draco he jumped up, he was glowing, apparently in la la land.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked, shocked  
  
"Moonstones are supposed to bring memory right?" Pansy said logically, still looking at Hermione "So I presume she trying to remember."  
  
"Mione makes sense, she's wearing it, what about demon boy over here?" Charlie said pointing at the glowing Draco.  
  
"Drake?" Pansy said as she saw him, she ran over and pulled up his sleeves, and she saw something that made her faint.  
  
The snakes were moving.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You can free us!" They shouted. Draco was vaguely aware of Hermione's presence.  
  
"Please WE BEG YOU!"  
  
Draco Malfoy, wasn't in Slytherin for nothing however. "What is the costs and gains?" he shouted.  
  
They parted from the glowing Hermione. "Hermione," he voice whispered for him.  
  
"You will lose 'her' She will lose 'you' but you shall gain each other in all of eternity!"  
  
"Free us and yourself!"  
  
"Beware of you loss." They warned.  
  
Damn, why was it all of the most important decisions were the most difficult to make?  
  
"Damn it, GIVE HER BACK!" Draco ran through the apparitions holding him back, and barely managed to touch her hand, hoping it was enough.  
  
He forgot all else.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione reached up and took off the necklace.  
  
She fell to the ground and Draco woke up out of his trance.  
  
"See lavender? See why I didn't want to wear it?" She said before her eyes darkened  
  
"Hermione, what just happened?"  
  
Hermione knew, she heard the spirits calling her, begging her to accept fate. They were also fighting with Draco, trying to change their lives, both had fought them off, both refused to give in. He tried to reach for her, and touched her hand, but then he was engulfed.  
  
Draco was covered head to toe in snakes too. The thought made her queasy and her knees buckled on her.  
  
"Hermione?" Charlie said softly, "what did you remember?"  
  
"All mortals are enslaved to their fate, those who fight it are doomed forever." The voice was not her own, but that of a mystical being with infinite knowledge.  
  
"Why was Malfoy glowing too?"  
  
"He was fighting as well, the mark of the king isn't foreign to his soul and it's power was awakened when I placed the stone on my neck." She sounded like a priestess.  
  
"How old are you?" Charlie asked a dumb question, wondering if Hermione was under a strange influence of varitsurm, or if she had become an oracle of sorts.  
  
"I'm as old as this land is known to the hands of man." She answered and feinted.  
  
"This land?" he whispered.  
  
Hermione opened her eyes, "What's going on?" She asked Charlie was kneeling over her worried.  
  
He blinked.  
  
"Well, I guess we leave this be, I'm owling Snape." And he walked off.  
  
Draco looked at her in shock, "You know Mudblood, you sounded exactly like Morgan."  
  
"Morgan?" Pansy asked.  
  
"The other." He said sharply, and she understood.  
  
"We had better get packing Lav." Pansy took her new friends arm and pulled her out of the room, leaving the two be.  
  
"What is the hell is going on!" he shouted once they were alone.  
  
"I don't know what happened." She whispered.  
  
"Well, now they think you're a weirdo and they are getting hints, no more spontaneous actions Mudblood." He chided.  
  
"Fine, no telling Pansy of your snakes!"  
  
"She already knows." He said softly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I was kind of talking to her and it came out."  
  
He sat down.  
  
"What were you two talking about?" Hermione asked curious.  
  
"Becoming death eaters." he mumbled, hoping she wouldn't hear.  
  
"Death Eaters? Heavens why?"  
  
"I'd rather not die, mudblood, before I graduate!" He snapped, angered by his own luck.  
  
"Why would you die?"  
  
"My father would kill me for not taking the mark," he explained simply, "speaking of which, I'm due to gain it this month, more than likely on All Hallows Eve."  
  
"Samhain?" Hermione breathed, "We'll be at the temple then!"  
  
"I know," he put his head in his hands. "We're in deep, Granger, real deep."  
  
"I'm feeling the suffocation." She agreed, "But tell me, how does one, with the rite of the king on them, become a death eater?"  
  
At this Malfoy gave her a dark smirk, and said simply, "They don't."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
By the time they reached Cairo, Egypt, everyone, even a very disturbed Professor knew of Draco's snakes.  
  
Hermione vouched not to wear the necklace unless it was needed, and Draco hadn't protested.  
  
Lavender and Pansy took this opportunity to wear the skimpiest outfits they could get their hands on.  
  
Lavender, kept to her name and wore all purple, head wrap included. The head wrap gave her a gypsy like look about her, and told everyone within a five foot radius, the she was indeed, a tourist.  
  
Pansy kept to a white skirt and a white vest/shirt, that made her look a bit odd, but far more of a commoner, then a visitor.  
  
Hermione kept to a light blue, feather light silk shirt and kaki pants. Draco wore similar, but his shirt was white.  
  
Snape, to their amusement, hadn't left his values at the airport, but instead his sanity. He wore all black.  
  
Hermione estimated that he would need five gallons of water to last the day.  
  
"We are visiting the towns today, then tomorrow we'll see the temples and pyramids." Snape announced.  
  
Lavender and Pansy grabbed Hermione's wrists and lead her off to the shops.  
  
"Typical," Draco sighed, noting how the other four had gotten very close, and instead of consulting with Hufflepuffs, he walked off in the direction of the girls.  
  
As he walked, stares followed his arms, everyone looked quickly, then begun to speak in whispers.  
  
It was unnerving to say the least. He walked quickly in hopes of catching up with the three females so that they could wrap him up in whatever they liked, just as long as his arms were covered.  
  
"Draco." A cold voice called. As if whishing for the worst form of female torture weren't enough!  
  
Draco stopped and turned, concealing his emotions behind a well made mask, "Father." He confirmed.  
  
"Why in heavens name are people staring at you boy?" Then the crowds in between them cleared, and Mr. Malfoy saw exactly what everyone was looking at. "Well, I came to check on you, and a good thing I did, taken up by tattoos my son?" he smirked, "You hardly need all those, only one suits a Malfoy, really, and if you were that anxious, you merely should have asked, I would have arranged things for you." He walked up and put his arms around Draco, and Draco shoved him off.  
  
"These suit me fine." He said coldly.  
  
"No, I'm afraid their a bit over the top, my boy, you have little room, for little else!" he said simply, pushing Draco into a corner.  
  
"Malfoy?" a soft voice called, causing them both to look over. Hermione stood their face front, eyes cold. "Parkinson was wondering where you went off to, and threatened me to find you, Good afternoon Mr. Malfoy," she greeted.  
  
"Well if it isn't little miss Mudblood?" he sneered.  
  
"yes, sir, well Mr. Malfoy, your son needs to go see Parkinson, before she curses me sir." Hermione did a little curtsy and left.  
  
"See, I have to go father, we'll continue this conversation later." And he ducked out of the corner, as he father grasped his wrists. Draco stopped, feeling the pressure, "Let go, father." He said coldly.  
  
"Not until I remove this abomination!" Draco noticed a sudden change in environment, they were in a back alley someplace where no one could see them.  
  
'Perfect,' Draco thought and smirked. "Go ahead and try, if you can, I won't be the only one thanking you."  
  
Luscious regarded his son oddly, "What do you mean, You want these off?"  
  
"Well, it would be nice," Draco drawled, "but its not like I haven't tried."  
  
"Then you didn't try hard enough, 'CLARA!'" a golden beam shot out and licked the skin, but licking was all it was doing.  
  
"See? I told you." Draco drawled.  
  
"They aren't tattoos." His father snapped, "What are they?"  
  
"The rite of the king." Draco hissed, and realized his mistake.  
  
His fathers eyes widened twice their usual size, as he stepped back, "K- King?"  
  
"Oh BLOODY HELL!" Draco cursed and flipped his wand at his father, "Obliviate!"  
  
And none of that ever happened folks!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh Draco look at this!" Pansy spun around clinging to an overly long vest made of Egyptian cotton.  
  
"Sleeves," he reminded her, "Something I can wear?" she was about to burst into tears of frustration, when she spotted something else.  
  
"How did you talk with Mr. Malfoy go?" Hermione asked softly, so that the others couldn't hear.  
  
"I spilt the beans, and made them vanish."  
  
"Meaning?" she smirked, lightly in a highly un practiced way.  
  
"That I told him the truth, and modified his memory a tad." He shrugged.  
  
"Oh well, he'll find out again, on all hallows." She explained.  
  
"All that much more time to myself. Hermione," he whispered, "Did Potter ever feel like the world was watching him?"  
  
"Well," she smiled, "there is little difference between a little scar that has great meaning, and a great tattoo with little meaning."  
  
"Oh it has meaning," Draco growled, angry, "Father showed me precisely how much power I hold today, he was actually afraid of me!" he told her.  
  
"Well, if your family is all its cracked up to be, then of course he would understand what those mean," she gestured to the snakes. "Just be grateful, he doesn't know why you wear them."  
  
"I guess,"  
  
"Hey! You two, done whispering?" Lavender called out. "Malfoy, I think we found you something!"  
  
They looked up to what she was holding, a dark blue, really light, from the looks of it, barely even cloth, tunic. With relatively long sleeves.  
  
"Let's see how it looks." Draco drawled and was pulled off by Pansy for the fitting.  
  
"So," Lavender started, with a slight edge in her voice, "What were you two chatting about?"  
  
"Malfoy was with his dad when I found him." Hermione said simply.  
  
"And it caused a conversation between you two?" Lavender raised an eyebrow. "So, what did he have to say?"  
  
"Malfoy, or his father?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"His father," Lavender pressed.  
  
"He was scared of his son." Hermione smirked, "Just because of those dumb tattoos, we were discussing the irony of the situation, in 'whispers'" Hermione explained.  
  
"Hum." Lavender sat down by Hermione. "You know, I think I'm in the dark on something."  
  
Hermione regarded her friend oddly, "Whatever gave you that notion?"  
  
"Well, let's see. Pansy insists that buying Malfoy a long sleeved, comfortable shirt is of high priority. Both His father and Snape are scared out of their minds about Malfoy, and you and him keep talking in whispers." She glared at her friend, "I wonder why I feel left in the dark."  
  
Hermione sighed, Lavender did have a point, "Look at Malfoy's arms," Hermione prompted, "And what in history of magic class reminds you of them?"  
  
Lavender blinked and looked up to Draco modeling, when the shirt was off she gazed at his arms closely, then here eyes grew twice their size. "The mark of the king." She whispered, and looked at Hermione scared.  
  
"Right," Hermione smiled. "The rite of the king signifies who rules the land, by power bestowed by the gods. Draco has those on him, so naturally, any family who ages back to any mentions, and thought of that as the mark of the king, would be afraid. The old rite, leads to old ways, and witches and wizards have evolved out of being bound with muggles, so the king isn't needed really. The reason why Malfoy would wear those, is unfathomable to anyone, understand?"  
  
"Yeah, now one more question." Lavender smirked at her friend in a way Hermione didn't like. "Has it got anything to do with your moon stone?"  
  
'tons' Hermione mused, but kept her mouth shut.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Hope your still loving!!  
  
Yeah Lavender is staying in the dark as much as Pansy. Neither is going to figure out the connection yet.  
  
I have a destination chosen, in mind, for the most important part of the story.  
  
Guess where?  
  
It's not to hard.  
  
Review!  
  
RelenaS 


	8. Fear

Chapter Eight: Fear  
  
Once they left the shop, Lavender and Pansy were carrying two bags each and Draco wearing his shirt, they saw the blacked out Snape waltz right up to them. "I suppose you've had your fun?" he drawled giving the two bag carrying girls glares.  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"Then follow me," and he turned while they followed.  
  
"Sir," Hermione started but was stopped short by the glare she was receiving.  
  
"Now, I have classes to teach," he notified them, "So I won't be there past the first pyramid, which was said to be the burial ground of Queen Nefertitii." He stopped at looked at each of the four of eight, "The others know, I had surprisingly less trouble finding them then you, so I expect to see you tomorrow, early, good day," and he left.  
  
"Where are we sleeping?" Lavender asked to air, since the professor was gone.  
  
"Here." Hermione answered and gestured to the small motel.  
  
It was of adobe make, and Hermione heard the not so well hidden groans of displeasure from all of her company.  
  
"We'll live." Hermione said defiantly.  
  
They let out yet another groan as they walked into the building.  
  
"Hay Granger." Draco started, "Can I get the rooms?"  
  
"Remember how?" she questioned.  
  
"Yeah, I think I do." He didn't look so sure, Hermione sighed.  
  
"I'll take care of it, you three watch."  
  
She walked up to the counter, "Excuse me?" she said loud to get the attendants attention. "Have four others under the name of Snape come yet?"  
  
The attendant nodded. "They had two rooms." He responded, speaking English well.  
  
"Might you give us the room numbers, we're the other four of the party." She gestured to the three behind her.  
  
"Sure, they are in room 10 and 11." He read from the page, "Enjoy your stay."  
  
Hermione nodded and walked off to the side hall.  
  
Counting.  
  
1  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4  
  
5  
  
6  
  
7  
  
8  
  
9  
  
10 and 11. "Here we are." She knocked on ten, "Hello? Gryffindors and Slytherins here." Using their code, the door opened to reveal one of the three other guys "Guys dorm." He answered, letting Draco in.  
  
Hermione Lavender and Pansy went to room eleven and knocked, "Gryffindors and Slytherin here." Pansy announced. A passerby had walked by the, giving the girls weird looks.  
  
The door opened to reveal the girl Hufflepuff they slept with, "Welcome back." She smiled and let them in.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The temple was rather boring since for one, the tour they went on was a muggle one with Snape whispering the occasional additional statement.  
  
Once Snape was gone it was worse. They traveled on camel to multiple pyramids and structures, Hermione had brought her history of magic text book along, and when their guide left them, she went over the magical aspects of what they had just saw.  
  
"Hermione!" A loud, near familiar voice shouted at her.  
  
Everyone turning from their powwow around her book looked up and saw Ron's eldest brother Bill.  
  
"You're the group I'm touring now eh?" He smirked and called them over to the temple. "I do double work for Gringotts and the tourist industry." He explained to the group.  
  
"Now, This is for you young lady." He handed Hermione an envelope and he lead them into the nearest entrance.  
  
While Bill was droning on and on with his usual tour adding magical aspects here and there.  
  
Hermione opened her letter.  
  
'Dear Mione,  
  
Harry and me are having a blast, we are about to set out for Charlie's place, but since you have already been there, I left this with Bill, who told me he hadn't seen you yet. We were told no owls.  
  
McGonagall also told us that for our last stop we would be joining your group at Stone Hedge since she believes that the church wont take that much time. So we can talk then, hope your having fun, me and Harry are.  
  
If Malfoy has hurt you in any way, me and Harry will deal with it then.  
  
Until the 30th!  
  
Ron'  
  
Hermione folded the paper and joined Draco, stepping close she put the note in his hand and immediately went to Bill side to hear him better.  
  
Draco read the note quickly before using it as fuel for his torch.  
  
Those two?  
  
THERE? THEN?  
  
He shook his head and thought 'why me?' as they went further into the tomb.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The last week of October came on really quick, Hermione had barely noticed it.  
  
The Stone Hedge was really magnificent, however she couldn't help but note the changes it had taken upon itself since the times in her dreams.  
  
She felt Draco knew similarly.  
  
Under invisibility spells they were allowed to look at it closely without drawing attention to themselves. Hermione had found many markings that she could sometimes nearly understand. Scared she backed off and started making her sketch of the marvelous architecture.  
  
According to Snape, this was to work with their history in Astronomy and mysteries, Proving that even wizards didn't know everything.  
  
Hermione and Draco, it seemed, were the only ones who truly understood the structure.  
  
Yes, it was used for keeping track of the time and constellations. But that was merely for Orion. The god made his followers understand the heavens in which he resided, so that they could evolve.  
  
Their form of time structure was far more complicated then the ones used by witches wizards or muggles, and it was far more accurate too.  
  
Man, had adapted to keeping time of time. But they still don't know exactly what they are timing.  
  
This was what Hermione wanted to do her project on. This is what interested her. It had arithmacy, astrology and history, as well as runes, from the markings that muggles took as cracks in the stone. All her most valued and favorite classes.  
  
She did a five view diagram, one from the top and on from each of the for main directions.  
  
She then did a smaller focused picture on the center stone.  
  
Once they were all done they went back to the hotel.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
On the 30th, Ron and Harry did indeed come. Hermione was bust reading in the lobby, a muggle magazine on the stones when they bombarded her from behind.  
  
"RON!" she shouted. "Harry!" they started to tickle her.  
  
"Stop reading and notice us!"  
  
"You haven't seen us in a month and you were stuck with your group, look at us."  
  
She laughed, not able to control her self as she removed their hands and hugged them both. "Yes," she breathed trying to control her air passage still smiling, "Yes I am glad to see you both as well."  
  
"Well, isn't this sweet, The Dream team is reunited." Draco wiped a pretend tear from his eyes, "It's just a wonderful moment, I'm so glad I could witness it." He leaned against the wall, "Granger you know what Snape said, don't draw attention to yourself, go back to one of the rooms if you and your boys are going to be loud." He turned and went out.  
  
"Wow, tell us he wasn't like that the entire time!" Ron growled grabbing Hermione's shoulders as if he was scared for her.  
  
Hermione just laughed, "Yes, Ron, that is how Malfoy normally acts isn't it?" she stood grabbing her book and leading them to her dorm room, "I would honestly be sacred if he hadn't acted like that."  
  
"Hermione, did Malfoy harm you while we were gone?" Harry asked seriously.  
  
"No, we avoided each other well." She informed them, opening the door and going in.  
  
Pansy and Lavender were playing cards when they saw her come in, Pansy smirked, "Hey Hermione."  
  
"Hello Pansy, You two mind if Harry and Ron stay in here? Malfoy told us we were disturbing the peace in the lobby."  
  
"Not at all, Hey Harry, Hey Ron." Lavender smiled from her place on the floor.  
  
"Right," Ron gave Pansy an odd look. Hermione noticed.  
  
"Pansy and the rest of us, have reached a truce." Hermione explained, "If we planed on living together this entire time, without dying, we had to."  
  
Ron and Harry understood, as they sat on the floor.  
  
"Old Maid anyone?" Pansy asked reshuffling the deck.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione enjoyed having Ron and Harry around, but she missed being able to talk to Draco, and with Samhain approaching she had noted how he had become darker.  
  
He had told her that he couldn't become a death eater himself. But from how much he was worrying, she knew that they were going to at least try.  
  
The next day, about noon, Hermione grabbed Pansy's hand and whispered to her in passing "We need to talk, meet in our room."  
  
She hoped she would come.  
  
After a few minutes, Pansy walked into the room a scowl on her face, "What is it?" she demanded.  
  
"I want to go with you and Draco tonight." She explained.  
  
Pansy sat down on the nearest bed, "Heavens what for?" she asked.  
  
"I feel like I need to be there," she explained, "It's Samhain after all."  
  
"Samhain?" Pansy asked confused.  
  
"All hallows." Hermione simplified. "I feel I need to be with him tonight, like he needs me there and I need to be there." She shook her head and placed it in her hands, "I'm insane I know, I have no clue why I'm even asking for this."  
  
"Because you are Morgan, a priestess under punishment from the gods." Pansy informed her.  
  
Hermione looked up at her in shock.  
  
"Draco told me, when he told me that he wanted you to come with us tonight." Pansy explained, she sighed, "You're coming. Something will happen tonight between you two and what ever has happened before." Pansy walked over to her trunk and pulled out a set of black robes, large and billowing. She tossed them at Hermione, "Wear these and meet me and Draco outside."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You don't want to get caught do you?" Pansy said angrily, "I'll give you the mask when we meet, the hood should cover your well known hair so that you blend in well, I'll tell the dark lord you're my guest, he wont question it." She looked at Hermione directly in the eyes, "Are you sure of this?"  
  
Hermione nodded, "I have never been more certain."  
  
"11:30 then, tonight." She sighed and walked over and hugged Hermione, shocking the poor girl, "Good luck, keep your mind clear, and relax." She whispered, "Snape will be there and can help you if he needs to," she pulled back and looked at the girl again, "As a priestess, I can't see you taking part in what made your life cursed." She shook her head and went to the door.  
  
"Pansy," Hermione looked up at the girl, and she smiled.  
  
"No thanks needed, Just stop running in circles ok? You love him, don't deny yourself that much." And she left before Hermione could let out another word.  
  
Hermione looked at her trunk, Fear overwhelming her. But pansy had a point. Hermione felt really close to Draco, and even if it wasn't a deep meaningful love, she still cared about him, even if it was for the mere fact that he was the only person who understood her situation.  
  
She didn't want to see him die either. She opened up her trunk and looked at the moonstone, which had found it's way on top. She picked it up, and kissed it. "I accept, now give me strength for tonight," she whispered.  
  
The stone felt warm, as if embracing her hand, once it had cooled she rapped the robes around it and placed them under her bed.  
  
Tonight, she feared, was going to be important.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN:  
  
It's getting closer!  
  
You can almost feel it!  
  
^_^ review!  
  
RelenaS 


	9. In This Life or the Next

Chapter Nine: In This Life or the Next  
  
"You have disobeyed me." The god spoke to the two praying to hope and light, "Why would I help those who will cause this worlds destruction? I gave to your people my fire, my magic, and you show no thanks. You use it to boast that you are above me! Take this as a reminder of your mortality!"  
  
So Atlas -Almeninos burned, crumbled and was destroyed by the seas.  
  
Morgan, the name all priestess of the Isle held, found her salvation, love that surpassed the god Orion's wrath.  
  
So had the priest Mordread.  
  
They found their way to a land untouched by man and gods alike, as they watched the flames of the sea destroy the home, family and friends they had loved so dearly.  
  
With them they brought knowledge of magic, knowledge of the gods, and for that, they were cursed.  
  
Their punishment was valid as the magic was used for evil, greed and personal gain over that of preservation of their souls and gain of knowledge.  
  
"You two, as I am not unforgiving, and not forgiving, for as I am all and nothing, I give you this. You may live, however you will never be brought from the circle of life un-ending. You'll never stop being re born. But you may keep your magic."  
  
The two, who looked like older versions of Hermione and Draco, nodded at the stars across the heavens. Morgan started to cry, Mordread whispered a prayer to her.  
  
"You may prove yourselves, with this second chance." The god continued. "If you wish to rectify what you have done, I will listen. Pray to me if you are in need. For even though I am cruel, I love all my creations." They both looked hopeful, "However, know that I have abandoned all the faith I had in you when you lost your trust in me. I may listen, but I wont help unless it meets my own needs."  
  
The normally bright sky darkened.  
  
"Left alone," the priest whispered, "Without god or other man. Alone."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione woke up with tears on her cheeks.  
  
She realized that she had been given something. She had accepted her fate, and she gained from it information of the past. A prayer that, if things went wrong tonight, may help.  
  
For Samhain was placed into two days. All hallows eve where the old year died and the spirits of the people who had died since last Samhain gave their wisdom before departing the world. The All hallows, November 1st, Where the world was renewed and everyone alive was given a chance.  
  
Maybe Orion would give them a chance?  
  
Looking at her clock, she slipped form her bed and grabbed the robe under it.  
  
Tonight, she would enact the rites of renewal.  
  
And pray for help.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pansy and Draco were waiting for her. Pansy looked solemn as she handed the girl her mask.  
  
Hermione put it on with Draco and Pansy, and lifted her hood, covering her hair.  
  
Draco, before they started off pulled Hermione into a hug, "I know," she whispered, hugging back, "We'll be fine, I'll have words on my tongue if it's needed."  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
As part of the ritual, all males were to be kept in silence and all females, morning.  
  
Hermione had her moonstone under her robes. Since she had accepted her love for Draco it made no move to show off.  
  
They walked silently, blending into the shadows as they walked out to Stonehenge.  
  
Draco held Hermione's hand. She needed no words to tell her that he had accepted his love for her as well.  
  
She also knew that he knew what she was planning, or else he wouldn't be silent.  
  
After the reached the infamous stone structure, Hermione saw a circle of black figures.  
  
'Keep your mind clear,' the words formed in her mind, 'stay calm.' Her mind was so clear, she had been amazed into almost pulling a thought forward. But she stopped herself and relaxed, feeling Draco's hand in hers. They walked forward and Draco dropped her hand. Pansy took the other and silently lead her to their place in the circle. Death eater or no, Families in the trade all joined the circle on important occasions.  
  
Draco kneeled in the center, Hermione watched him through her enchanted mask, that gave her the ability to see as if it weren't on.  
  
She mimicked Pansy, standing straight, silent and looking at him.  
  
"Draco Lucius Malfoy," a cold voice hissed, and Hermione realized Voldemort was standing in front of her love, "Tonight, you become an official follower of my dark order, tell me, what you feel."  
  
Hermione realized the error in their plan. Draco couldn't talk.  
  
True to the ceremony, Draco didn't utter a word.  
  
"No words to say before you can't speak so freely in front of me anymore Draco?" Draco only bowed his head down further.  
  
Hermione looked past him at the star above the hedge, '11:45' came to mind, as she felt the spirits off all those of her and Draco appear in the clearing as well.  
  
'Give him strength!' she bade of the spirits.  
  
"Why would he need strength?" the dark lord was looking right at her.  
  
Her mind cleared again.  
  
"Well?" he demanded.  
  
She kept her mind clear, Voldemort looked at her oddly, "What's your name?"  
  
Mind clear she felt all the souls around her. She was scared, yes, very scared, but her feelings were hidden, "Morgan," a million voices answered.  
  
He heard only hers. But it was defined, with no faltering, so he brushed it off.  
  
"Draco, lift your left sleeve so that I may give you the mark." He smirked, "Then we'll do the ritual."  
  
Hermione felt Draco's fear, though the spirits. She hoped that Voldemort didn't.  
  
From his kneeling position, Draco raised his left arm from the ground, and unclenched extended it towards Voldemort, his other hand took the cloth from about his left wrist and pulled it back quickly and sharply.  
  
Revealing the snakes.  
  
Intakes of breath could be heard all around her. Most realized what they were looking at, and a few were idiotically dismissing it as a teenager fetish.  
  
"Well." The Dark lord gazed at the boy, who was still looking at the ground, with his eyes closed.  
  
Hermione noticed his hand on the ground, it was stabilizing him.  
  
"We can't have those now can we?" he said too sickly sweet for what he was. "CLARUS!" a golden light, far more powerful, but similar to the one cast by Lucius only a week and a half earlier, proceeded to lick the skin.  
  
But once again, that's all it did.  
  
"BOY!" the lord roared, "Explain yourself!" he demanded.  
  
Hermione looked at the stars 11:50. Ten minutes, DAMN!  
  
'You'll last Draco' one of the spirits thought for her, knowing her position.  
  
Hermione's eyes adjusted in a strange way, she saw all the forms of Draco and herself floating around.  
  
The ones of Draco encircled him, those with magic had their wands or other medium out, those that were muggles had their weapons ready.  
  
They would defend him.  
  
The female ones had gone to her and were helping her keep her mind clear.  
  
Apparently she wasn't the only one able to see Draco's other forms.  
  
Some of her guardians, such as lady Anne, and Igraine had found their way over to Draco and were stabilizing him.  
  
"Well?" the dark lord demanded again. He couldn't see them.  
  
'That man is not alive or dead, he simply is, something that exists but doesn't live, or isn't dead can't understand what he sees about him, so for him, we don't exist.' Neffertitti explained softy in Hermione's mind.  
  
The death eaters were scared, even Pansy who had known earlier of this was. Hermione remained calm.  
  
She spotted Snape on the other side of the circle. The wind which had come with the spirits had taken his hood off. The hair was unmistakably his.  
  
Rosalyn, knowing Hermione feelings went over to console the professor.  
  
She watched the stars, 11:52.  
  
Voldemort had begun to cast curses left and right at the boy. They just reflected off the souls around him.  
  
"Boy I don't know what your trying to do, but apparently you don't want to join, that's fine." A made smile had crossed his face, "all protection spells pass, in time." He raised his wand.  
  
Hermione was surprised that he hadn't cast the killing curse.  
  
Looking at the stars she noted how they moved.  
  
11:55  
  
11.57  
  
11:59  
  
Damn! She cursed one more minute.  
  
"I'll kill you with this year!" he hissed.  
  
Hermione gazed at the dark lord, so he regarded Samhain?  
  
Looking at the stars, she saw the one she wanted, move.  
  
12:00 midnight.  
  
DRACO!  
  
"Orion," Draco whispered.  
  
"Orion," Hermione echoed.  
  
The dark lord was startled into not casting the curse.  
  
"We look as the star leaves the heavens of the year." Draco looked up above him, "And in the time of renewal, we ask."  
  
"We pray," Hermione said loudly, removing her mask and hood. "That you, look down at us and see the renewal in us," she pulled out her moonstone. "The past was done and has been made."  
  
"We have learned from every day!" Draco was standing, as the now full moon shone over the circle.  
  
Hermione joined him, "Forgive us for the mistakes we have made, Understand that we have learned from them."  
  
"We know,"  
  
"We trust,"  
  
"We understand." Draco and Hermione weren't speaking in English, nor alone.  
  
The spirits, still very visible to the death eaters, some of whom as wetted themselves in fear.  
  
"Please, allow us to become renewed, and allow us this wisdom, we pray!" the voices shouted, "SAVE US!"  
  
They had been facing the constellation Orion. Suddenly stars flew across the sky.  
  
"Your punishment remains!" a loud booming voice ringed though the heavens, "However I will save you for your silence and grief."  
  
A bright blue light descended form the heavens, like a pillar. Everyone, not including Snape Pansy Draco and Hermione vanished.  
  
"They have been sent to where they would be if tonight wasn't tonight." The voice replied, the skies darkened.  
  
Hermione knew the god was gone. She fell on her knees. Draco Fell with her  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Snape would forever remember that night, if he could. The words were not understood, but the meanings and people involved were.  
  
Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy had managed to evade the dark lord himself and blast the death eaters through space.  
  
He had found out later, that none of the death eaters recalled there ever begin a meeting then, nor did they believe that Draco Malfoy was to ever become a death eater.  
  
Once he realized they were alone with only Parkinson remaining, he saw the two collapse.  
  
Their robes had changed. They weren't black, but a bright blue of the sea. Malfoy was wearing golden cuffs around his arms in the shapes of snakes, and Ms. Granger was wearing a large moonstone with silver hand cuffs made of dragons, as well as a crown that matched them.  
  
Snape understood that something had happened that night, something amazing. Something mortals weren't mean to see.  
  
The spirits surrounding the two had looked like historical figures and normal spirits mixed, but at the same time they had looked exactly like the two teens in front of him.  
  
Running from the distance came the others from their party, Minerva, Potter and Weasley in the lead.  
  
Once there Hermione opened her eyes.  
  
So had Draco.  
  
"What happened?" was shouted from many angles.  
  
Minerva had seen Snape's Death eater robes, along with Parkinson, she knew there was a meeting close by.  
  
She just couldn't place why Ms. Granger was there.  
  
Once the two had woken, they looked sadly at each other, before giving sad nods, they both stood.  
  
"Where am I professor?" Hermione asked.  
  
A lump of stone was on the ground next to her.  
  
"Stonehenge Ms. Granger, why are you out in the middle of the night?"  
  
Hermione had a look of complete emptiness pass over her face. "I don't know."  
  
Draco looked around, "Yeah why are we all out here? A little powwow?"  
  
Snape and Minerva exchanged glances, Snape knew what must have happened.  
  
Some words had been in English.  
  
Such as the words ""Please, allow us to become renewed, and allow us this wisdom, we pray"  
  
"Mudblood, why are you near me, get off!" Hermione had been clutching at Draco since the beginning, and Draco didn't like it, so he shoved her off.  
  
His bare arms sparkled like soft white pearls in the moonlight.  
  
Hermione couldn't understand anything that was going around her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pansy watched as the spirits started to depart.  
  
She ran after one, no one was looking at her anyway. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger had just lost their marbles after all.  
  
"Wait, Lady Igraine is it?" she called.  
  
The spirit turned and looked at the girl, "Yes?"  
  
"What just happened?"  
  
"Orion freed them," the spirit explained, "The punishment is complete. The last terms were that they were to look to him. From times before this we have all been too pigheaded and power hungry, or scared to try. Those two gained the ultimate wisdom, and for such, they had to sacrifice the most important thing. Love. For what they have done, their future selves wont have cursed relation ships, and those of us who have already lived and died, will finally be able to move on. We are no longer trapped to this world." The spirit vanished.  
  
Pansy looked back at her best friend since she was four, and the girl she knew he loved.  
  
"Maybe they wont find each other now, child." A voice rang, "By the terms of the agreement, they can't love this life, or remember their love. But they will in their next life, so it isn't so bad."  
  
Pansy nodded sadly at the predicament and started to go back to join the others. Their fate was a cruel one.  
  
Her heart wrenched as It suddenly hit her that they had known from the very beginning, that they would eventually have to pay this prince. She finally understood why they hadn't wanted to accept their fate in the first place.  
  
"Igraine can be so negative." A black haired banshee appeared by Pansy, "They might not be able to love as the descendants of Morgan and Mordread, but if their hearts are willing, they can find each other again, in this life. Either way, they aren't cursed. The punishment has been lifted after all."  
  
Pansy smiled, and looked back at the receding figure of Lady Anne "Thank you."  
  
As she rejoined the group, her memory ebbed away from her reach, and she had a feeling Snape's had left his mind too.  
  
Not completely however.  
  
They both still understood that something had happened that night that was quite important.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
One day later  
  
"Now that you have all chosen your areas for your projects, lists will be posted in each common room to allow you to know who is in your group for your project." Dumbledore announced to the students on November second.  
  
Hermione Ron and Harry walked up to the Gryffindor common Room chatting merrily over what they had planned for the projects.  
  
Ron and Harry knew they were together, they were doing Romania.  
  
"Look!" Ron pointed at the Postings.  
  
They rushed forward before the other sixth years neared it.  
  
Hermione looked on the list for her name. She had told McGonagall that she didn't have a preference on where her project was.  
  
She spotted her name under Stonehenge.  
  
Right below it, as if luck was trying to curse her, was Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Ahh man of all the luck Mione!" Ron patted her shoulder.  
  
She was interrupted from the condolences of her friends by an owl landing on her head.  
  
A letter fell from it.  
  
'Dear My dearest daughter.  
  
I, looking back, have realized how cruel I have been to you. Your father and I would love to have you home for Emily's First Christmas.  
  
You are her sister, and you are a wise daughter.  
  
Please forgive us, but we were scared that we might not be able to raise another child past their eleventh birthday. But that was pig headed of us. Of course we have been a part of your life, and we want you in Emily's life.  
  
Unbelievably sorry, with lots of love,  
  
Mom and Dad.'  
  
Hermione felt like she could cry she was so happy.  
  
Another letter floated down from it seemed like no where.  
  
'smile' was all that was written on it.  
  
Hermione didn't know who had wrote it, since it was in type, but it made her smile ass the same.  
  
"Good news Mione?" Harry asked a grin on his face, "That's good, having to deal with Malfoy, you can use all the good news you can get!"  
  
She nodded folding the notes and putting them in her pockets, "Now," she started smiling, "How about we get a head start on the project?"  
  
Both boys groaned at this.  
  
Fin  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN:  
  
THE  
  
END!  
  
YEAH! What do you think?  
  
I hope you all enjoyed it, I have loved all of your reviews and I want to know what you think of the ending so.  
  
Also, you'll need to forgive me for something. I had this all written before I even posted it so. Yeah.  
  
Then I'm planning on turning this into an original fic. So when I start getting that posted, I'm going to post it's site on this story so you all can go and read it! ^_^ but you don't have to.  
  
Any way!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
Thanks and I enjoyed the time I spent writing this because of all of you readers so thanks!  
  
RelenaS 


End file.
